Everything Changed
by uhohchemicalspill
Summary: Alex used to be a good girl but then one night everything changed...and then Jay came along.
1. Who she used to be…

a/n I do not own anything. Just the idea is mine and her father.

Chapter One: Who she used to be…

Alexandra Nuñez was a very different person in grade nine then she was in grade ten, everything from her personality to her family to her clothing style. She was a lot nicer and was a good girl. She wasn't like Emma Nelson but she wasn't a bad girl either. She also hadn't started wearing her signature outfit of a white beater, cargo pants, and a black bra. She opted for a girly style, usually wearing a nice top with jeans or a skirt.

The biggest difference was her family. Emily Andrews hadn't yet started dating scumbags who liked to shove Emily and Alex around. She was still married to Jeremy Andrews, Alex's father. They had been married for twelve years, since Alex was three-years-old, which is why she has Emily's maiden name.

But one night was enough to make Alex's life cave in and change forever…

a/n Please don't tell me that Alex is out of a character at any point in this story. Obviously she's out of character, I'm saying this is how she used to be and this story will go into how she is now. Please leave a review so I know if it's good or not and if I should keep going.


	2. The straw that broke the camel's back

Chapter Two: The straw that broke the camel's back

Jeremy and Emily's yelling echoed through the house from the living room which was right below Alex's bedroom.

Alex groaned as she put her pillow over her ears in a desperate attempt to down out her parent's voices. She had a French test first thing in the morning and she needed rest. When they didn't stop she decided to get out of bed and try to get them to be quiet.

The yelling grew louder as she walked lightly down the stairs, the old floor boards creaking beneath her. Alex froze at her father's next words.

"You know what Emily, I'm done!" Jeremy shouted before grabbing his coat.

"Fine, leave! You left when Alex was born why should I be surprised that you're leaving now?!"

"I've been a part of her life for thirteen years!"

"But you weren't there for the first two!"

"I'm here now; it's not a big deal!"

"You missed her first word and her first step; I'd say that's a big deal!"

"I was scared of being a father, we were young!"

"I was scared too, but I didn't abandon her!"

"I'm done letting you guilt trip me about this, I'm filing for divorce." Without letting her respond he walked out of the living room. He stopped when he saw Alex. "Sweetie you weren't suppose to heart that…" he said before taking a step towards her.

Alex jumped up from the step she was sitting on with tears in her eyes. "I don't ever want to speak to you again! That shouldn't be too hard for you to do," she said coldly before running back upstairs.

Jeremy sighed and muttered, "Thanks Emily," before he left.

a/n This outcome wasn't planned it just kind of came out when I was writing it, so hopefully it turned out well.


	3. The Encounter

Chapter Three: The Encounter

Alex laid awake most of the night crying. How could her parents keep this from her and how could her father just waltz back into her life as if he did nothing wrong? She would never forgive him for this. She slowly fell asleep around four in the morning.

At six in the morning her alarm clocked screamed at her to wake up. She fumbled around for a few moments before she slapped the off switch and slowly got out of bed. Alex grabbed a denim jean skirt and a top and went towards the shower.

As the warm water hit her skin she prayed that night had just been a nightmare. However when she walked downstairs after drying her hair, she realized that it was very real. Usually her father would have been sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee while Emily made breakfast, but now Emily was alone in the kitchen making bacon and eggs.

"Morning sweetie," Emily said as Alex grabbed a class out of the cupboard and filled it with orange juice.

Alex just nodded in response as she leaned against the counter and took a sip of her juice. After a few moments of silence she said, "Were you ever going to tell me that Dad left when I was born?"

Emily froze, "Lex, you weren't supposed to hear that…"

"Yeah, that's what he said, but I deserved to know my father was a bastard and a coward."

"It was a long time ago and he's here now."

"No he's not Mom, he's gone, and he's filing for divorce. I heard everything and I hope he won't be back, I never want to talk to him again and I told him that."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, I don't need him."

Emily sighed as she started to be food on a plate for Alex and handed it to her silently.

Alex ate it angrily, biting down on the bacon as if it was her father's face and she was breaking it. She hated him for what he did and she was angry with her mother for defending him. She didn't say a word while she was eating and silent got up to put her plate and cup in the sink. "I'm going to the bus," she said as she grabbed her bag and put on her coat before walking out the door.

Alex stepped off the bus, happy to finally get off the bus. The younger kids were getting on her last nerve with all their yelling and screaming during the entire bus ride. The infamous Jay Hogart stepped off the bus behind her and leaned in behind her before whispering huskily into her ear, "You're sexy when you're pissed."

Alex glared at him; she wasn't in the mood for Jay's comments, not today. "And you're a pig. I'm not in the mood for your shit today."

"You should meet me at the Ravine tonight; I can get your mind off of whatever is bothering you."

"Not a chance in hell, I'd rather jump off a cliff into a river filled with starved piranhas."

"Well baby, I'm sure you'll change your mind sooner or later," he walked off as Alex scoffed, leaving her even more annoyed than she had been.

Alex was lying on her bed trying to do her homework but after the fifteenth time Emily had come into her room, making sure she was okay, Alex couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going out." Alex pulled on a zip up hoodie over her tank top and left the house, walking towards to Ravine.


	4. Giving in the Temptation

As Alex stepped into the Ravine she couldn't understand why anyone would want to be there. The smell of smoke and alcohol was enough to make her gag. Besides some major underage drinking and the illegal drugs, most of the girls there were half naked and making out with random guys, some of them sharing guys.

She scanned the crowd for a few moments before she found him. Jay was sitting in a lawn chair, the fire dancing in his ice blue eyes, with a beer in hand and an empty chair beside him. Even though Alex's instincts were screaming at her to leave she slowly started to walk towards Jay.

"Mind if I sit down?" She asked, taking the hair tie out and shaking her hair loose.

Jay's infamous smirk reached his lips as he spoke, "Go right ahead. Didn't think you'd show."

"Honestly, neither did I," Alex said as she sat down, looking into the fire, "I almost left."

"Then why are you here? Couldn't resist my charm, eh?"

'_Damn he is annoying'_ Alex thought. "Oh trust me, I can resist that charm, I was just bored and my mom was annoying me."

"Well then, why don't you annoy your mom, beer?"

For the second time that night her instincts were screaming at her not to, but something about those blues eyes made her say, "Sure."

He smirked again as he got up and walked over to a table and grabbed a beer. When he walked back over to her he tossed it over. Alex opened it and took a sip, making a face. He chuckled, "You'll get used to it."

"I don't think I want to,"

"The feeling is worth the taste until you get used to it."

"If you say so," she said as she took a gulp, making another face.

He laughed again, "At least it makes you make that cute face."

"Did the big badass just say cute?"

"First and only time Nuñez."

"So I guess I'll have to remember it forever then."

"Breathe a word Alex-" he started coldly.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Alex said with a grin.

Four beers later Alex was giggling at everything Jay said, regardless if it was funny.

"See, told you it was worth it," Jay chuckled, having only two beers in his system so he was barely buzzed.

She nodded with another giggle. Alex looked over at the van where some girl was walking out with a guy following behind her looked pleased. "What's in there?"

Jay smirked, "Why don't I show you?" He stood up and held out his hand for her. She took it stumbling a bit as she stood up before straighten herself out. They made their way through the crowd of people towards the infamous van. A boy with a very timid and nervous looking girl got there first and Jay threw them a glare and shook his head. The boy put his hands up and stepped back letting Jay open up the door and Alex climbed in. Jay took a look at her ass as she climbed in before climbing in himself.

When Alex turned around Jay kissed her hard. She let out of gasp of surprise before she slowly started to kiss him back. His hands roamed and her slowly started to pull up her shirt…

A/N - I'm really this chapter has taken so long to get up, I've just been really busy with work and school so I haven't had a chance to work on it.

Degrassijayalex gets a special mention because without them this still wouldn't be done.


End file.
